


Four For Stark

by laurelsalexis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, cute lil fluff thing tbhhh, excuse my shit title I can't think of anything decent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe we should put little Eddard in a shirt. One that says ‘world’s best big brother’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four For Stark

They’d just unfinished packing in their new place, a place that they would make a home, just like his parents had made his own childhood home something special. One day there’d be more than just little Eddard crawling around on the floor. He’d have a brother or sister, maybe a few, with the way he never seemed to keep his hands off of her. They’d already christen a few rooms while their small son was down for the night. 

Now Robb was laying with his back against the hardwood floors, exhausted, always exhausted, as his son climbed over him, tugging at his shirt before slipping, the socks on his feet doing nothing to help him up, before he managed to grip onto Robb, pulling himself up completely, resting against him, pulling, not too hard, at his beard that he really needed to shave, trim at least.

“Would’ve gotten this done a lot faster without Arya.” Who only made a bigger mess, her and Jon going through half of their stuff and playing with it. Then dragging his son into it and before he knew it there was an entire day wasted.

He might not have minded that much.

Talisa just giggled, sliding down to the floor, legs crossed as she leaned against the back of the couch, her young son reaching for her with a whine, clearly wanting his mother.

“We got in done. Just in time to throw your parents that surprise anniversary party we’ve been planning.” We’ve, meaning Talisa and Sansa, Robb wasn’t in the party planning business.

He sat up, looking at his wife and son, picking up the little stuffed wolf that had been thrown to the side. 

“No karaoke this time. My siblings can’t sing and neither can Theon, certainly when he’s trashed and ends up on someone’s couch afterwards.” Of course he might have been a little amused, losing whatever serious tone he might’ve had.

His eyes caught the way she looked down at the small boy, trying to squirm away. He was active like he could remember his siblings being, but a lot calmer, like Talisa was.

Thank God.

“I have the perfect present for them.” She spoke, lifting her eyes up to meet his, only to be met with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Mum said nothing that blows up. Don’t ask.” He didn’t even want to know the story.

He heard that light laugh of hers again, the one that made him fall in love with her.

“No, Robb,” she shook her head, smiling ear to ear, eyes lighting up, “Maybe we should put little Eddard in a shirt. One that says ‘world’s best big brother’.” Only then did her eyes lift to his.

Robb’s face drifted to confusion, before his eyes widened, a smile forming. “Really?” He found himself on his knees before putting her hand on her stomach.

“Really.” She smiled, biting down on her lip as she looked up at him.

His lips found hers, kissing her and smiling, smiling harder than he thought possible, forehead resting against her own. “This is…amazing. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Robb. You, Eddard, and this little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
